gunzfandomcom-20200213-history
L-Style
L-Style, or Large Sword Style, is a so-called "style" which utilizes certain moves to be used with any Large Sword variant in all versions of GunZ. Being the largest melee weapon, the Large Sword boasts an increased attack, but has sacrificed the ability to block to do so. This comes as a disadvantage when used against K-Style, whom may block L-Style attacks. However, with the correct actions taken, any L-Styler can overcome nearly any opponent. Basics While Long Swords lack the ability to block, which in turn makes it unable to use butterfly, they do have the great ability to reach far and wide. With a Long Sword equipped, individuals may attack K-Stylers and D-Stylers using their great range to distance themselves. The massive delay of these weapons form the basis of many L-Style techniques. Techniques With the ability to attack from a distance, the wielder greatly benefits due to the fact that K-Stylers have the ability to block. When used correctly and at a safe but close enough range, a well-placed swipe with any Long Sword will cause the blocking K-Styler to massive, creating a gap in which the L-Styler may swoop in and attack quickly. The simplest attack of any weapon is the primary attack function. For the Long Sword, this attack is called a "Swipe." This is done by pressing the attack key, usually Ctrl or Left Click. Wall Canceling Nearly identical to the Wall Cancelling observed in K-Style. This move allows speedy travel across or up any vertical surface. Due to the Large Sword's lengthy animation, a player can actually attack before jumping; the attack animation will not be canceled. :How To: (Against Wall) Jump > Slash > Dash into Wall > Repeat Swipe Strike Essentially a double-butterfly but without blocking. With a Long Sword equipped which has a low enough delay, users may find it incredibly useful to swipe twice in one jump. :How To: Jump > Slash > Dash > Slash > Land Backstep Useful for combating "turtling" opponents; this will give a blocking user a massive but will not stun the L-Styler. Most L-Stylers use this technique whenever they attack, as dash inwards or not at all would leave him or her at a huge disadvantage with a single misstep. :How To: Jump > Dash backwards / Attack Notes * When flipped, sometimes it is possible to attack with a Large Sword while falling both safely and unsafely. Currently it occurs randomly when the attack and defense buttons are continually mashed, but it is not a true technique until its true act of execution is found. * L-Style is considered by some to be a mere transclusion of K-Style onto the Large Sword. However, although both Sword and Kodachi users are considered to use K-Style, L-Style is different due to the large delay of the Large Sword, which impacts the player whenever it is used, as well as its large size. Other differences include the Large Sword's much higher attack power, which allows the player to play much more slowly than a K-Styler might need to.